An on-screen keyboard is a program that displays a virtual keyboard on a screen of a personal computer (PC) or an application-specific computer-based device (XPC), e.g., a web TV, a palm-size PC, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). An on-screen keyboard also allows users to enter data using a pointing device (e.g., a mouse), or a stylus if a touch-sensitive screen is supported.
On-screen keyboards were originally used to provide a minimum level of functionality for users with mobility impairments or for users who prefer not to type. On-screen keyboards are also particularly useful for users who prefer to enter data in a foreign language, especially on an information device designed primarily for use in English communities.
Many hand-held information devices incorporate an on-screen keyboard to eliminate the need for a physical keyboard, thus reducing the physical size of the hand-held devices.
This invention relates to an on-screen Chinese phonetic keyboard.
In a general aspect of the invention, the on-screen Chinese phonetic keyboard includes a function key section, an initial consonant key section, a vowel key section, and a candidate section. The function key section is configured to allow on-line editing. The initial consonant key section is configured to enter an initial consonant of a desired Chinese character. The vowel key section includes less than 18 compound vowels and is configured to allow entry of a vowel of the desired Chinese character. The candidate section is configured to allow entry of the desired Chinese character.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The vowel key section may include at least 7 compound vowels: xe2x80x9ciexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cuexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ciuxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cinxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cunxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cuixe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cingxe2x80x9d. The vowel key section may include 15 simple vowels: xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cxc3xcxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caixe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ceixe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9couxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9canxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cangxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cengxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9congxe2x80x9d. The function key section may be positioned at a lower portion of the keyboard. The initial consonant key section may be positioned at an upper portion of the keyboard. The vowel key section may be positioned at a first side portion of the keyboard. And the candidate section may be positioned at a second side portion of the keyboard. A user may select a compound vowel not listed in the vowel key section by selecting the vowel xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d or the vowel xe2x80x9cuxe2x80x9d and then selecting a listed simple vowel.
The candidate section may have two display modes including a Chinese character candidate display mode and an English display mode. The Chinese character candidate display mode is for selecting the desired Chinese character or Chinese phrase. The English display mode is for selecting a desired English letter, a numeric, or a symbol. The candidate section may display either simplified Chinese characters or traditional Chinese characters in the Chinese character candidate display mode. The vowel key section may further include tone selection keys positioned adjacent to the candidate section, and a syllable-dividing mark adjacent to the candidate section. The candidate section may further comprise a spelling display block configured to display a spelling of a Chinese character or a Chinese phrase currently being entered. The spelling may be selected from a group consisting of an initial consonant, a vowel, a syllable-dividing mark and a tone.
The initial consonant key section may include 7 groups of keys: group 1: xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d; group 2: xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ct xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9clxe2x80x9d; group 3: xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9chxe2x80x9d; group 4: xe2x80x9cjxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cqxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cxxe2x80x9d; group 5: xe2x80x9czhxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cchxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cshxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9crxe2x80x9d; group 6: xe2x80x9czxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csxe2x80x9d; and group 7: xe2x80x9cyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwxe2x80x9d. The function key section may include function keys selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x9cbackspacexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctabxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cspacexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9centerxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cpage upxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpage downxe2x80x9d. The initial consonant keys and vowel keys may be represented by Zhu Yin Fu Hao phonetic symbols.
Among other advantages, the invention described above provides two on-screen Chinese phonetic keyboards. Both keyboards support simplified and traditional Chinese formats, and are configured to execute on both desktop and hand-held devices. The initial consonant keys, selected vowel keys, four tones, and a syllable dividing mark are arranged in such a way that a user can select desired keys in a smooth, clockwise direction. Thus, the speed of entering Chinese characters increases significantly. Also, by listing only selected vowel keys, the chance of false selection and a required area on the screen are reduced.
In another aspect of the invention, the invention features an on-screen Chinese radical keyboard including a function key section, a radical key section, a remainder key section, and a candidate section. The function key section is configured to allow on-line editing. The radical key section includes a plurality of keys representing number of strokes of a radical of a desired Chinese character. The remainder key section includes a plurality of keys representing number of strokes of a remainder of the desired Chinese character. And a candidate section is configured to allow entry of the desired Chinese character.
Embodiments of this aspect of the invention may include one or more of the following features.
The function key section may be positioned at a bottom portion of the keyboard. The radical key section may be positioned at a top portion of the keyboard. The remainder key section may be positioned at a first side portion of the keyboard. And the candidate section may be positioned at a second side portion of the keyboard. The candidate section includes three display modes: an English display mode, a radical candidate display mode, and a Chinese character candidate display mode. The English display mode is for selecting a desired English letter, a numeric, or a symbol. The radical candidate display mode is for selecting a radical. And the Chinese character candidate display mode is for selecting a desired Chinese character or Chinese phrase.
The radical key section may include a set of keys. Each key represents a number of strokes of a desired radical. The remainder key section may include a set of keys. Each key represents a number of strokes of a desired remainder.
Among other advantages, the invention with respect to the on-screen Chinese radical keyboard provides a function key section, a radical key section, a remainder key section, and a candidate section. The radical keys, the remainder keys, and the candidate section are arranged in such a way that a user can select desired keys in a smooth, clockwise direction. Thus, the speed of entering Chinese characters increases significantly.
In further another aspect of the invention, the invention features a method of entering a symbol of English keyboard before and after entering a Chinese character. The method includes switching automatically to an English display mode in the candidate section and selecting the symbol of English keyboard in the candidate section.
This aspect of the invention advantageously allows entry of English letters and numeric symbols in the candidate section during the time interval between entering two Chinese characters. Therefore, Chinese and English texts can be entered in any mixed format without having to switch between a Chinese keyboard and an English keyboard. This arrangement further increases entering speed when the text is a mixture of Chinese, English and numeric symbols.
In further another aspect of the invention, the invention features a method of entering a Chinese phrase containing at least 3 Chinese characters via an on-screen Chinese phonetic keyboard having a database containing the Chinese phrase. The method includes entering the spelling of a first and a second characters of the Chinese phrase; displaying automatically all phrases from the database whose first two characters"" spelling is identical to that entered by a user; and selecting the Chinese phrase shown in the candidate section.
Among other advantages, the invention with respect to this aspect allows fast entry of Chinese phrases with 3 or more Chinese characters.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.